


Apolline

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apolline Delacour - Freeform, Community: HPFT, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: A stream of consciousness poem for TreacleTart's Super minor character challenge at HPFT.





	Apolline

Apolline

When I was born, quoth the seer;  
Fair of form, fair of hair,  
Beauty and music will be her birthright,  
Bright shining as the sun,  
She will be the best of both,  
Veela and witch, beauty and wisdom.

When I was a girl, it was said to me;  
Freak of nature, unclean,  
Not meant to be part of our world,  
How do you come here?  
What do you want?  
Go back from where you come.

When I was a girl, my mother said;  
Listen not to the rabble,  
Listen to the music of your own heart,  
Listen to the music that connects all,  
And you will find your way,  
Your way to where you are meant to be.

At school, I said to myself,  
I will find my way,  
I will listen to the music of my heart,  
But instead I listened to the others,  
The others who just tore me down,  
I betrayed myself with their jealousy.

When I was a young woman,  
My mother said to me;  
Find a man, someone to spend your life with,  
But, I wanted to do something first,  
Be something on my own,  
Stand and hear the music on my own.

When I was singer, it was said to me;  
You should show more skin,  
Sell yourself, and not your voice,  
But I succeeded on my own,  
Let my talent shine through,  
And won them over with my choice.

When I gave up on being a star, it was asked of me:  
What will you do now?  
Now that you have it all.  
But I had already chosen,  
Chosen a man, and a family,  
Chosen to raise my daughters.

When I was a mother, it was asked of me;  
Do you regret your choice?  
You gave it all up to have a family.  
You gave it all up for a man.  
But they didn't understand,  
I gave it all up for love.

I could have had it all, maybe,  
Could have held the sun in my hand,  
And not been burned,  
Family, career, children, and stardom,  
But I didn't want to ask that of them.  
The loss of freedom they would see.

When I was old, it was asked of me,  
Was it worth it? Was it all worth it?  
I look on my family, and I know,  
That while I could look at the sun,  
And even hold it for a while,  
That the music I heard was for us alone.


End file.
